shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Haibuki Does Two Things - Hidden Mist
Participant(s) Haibuki Aburame Roleplay Haibuki had finally arrived at the Docks in Kirigakure, a place where she intended to take in the next step in her training. Until now she had been able to use jutsu with her Kikaichu and Earth Release, which she had an affinity for. Now, it was time for her to take a next step. Haibuki was intent to learn Hidden Mist jutsu and figure out the Water chakra element, practically a staple in the Land of Water for her to learn. With this ability in her grasp she would be even more of a capable opponent, and Hidden Mist jutsu would compliment her fighting style quite nicely. She continued her walk, passing all the shacks and hovels of the fishermen and stepped onto the wooden dock, walking down it towards the furthest point. Each step sent a knock into the floorboards, echoing lightly throughout the area, reflective of her light step. The docks were a dark brown, stained with many undesirable things that are a way of life for the fishermen. Before her stretched a massive ocean, but she wouldn't know it from looking. She could see around her for a few meters, but anything past that was thick with the common fog native to Kirigakure. Today, this fog would be the master, and Haibuki would be the student. She would observe, reflect, and mimic her surroundings, as so many natives of this land had done before her and she would do now. After several steps she was finally at the further point of this dock, where she took a seat and her her legs dangle over the edge of it, kicking them back and forth while leaning her palms on the dock to hold herself up, looking forward at the lightgrey that was so thick and apparent before her. Something about it was oddly beautiful to her. It was so full, but masked by something so empty. A jutsu of incredible interest to her, and a mask of fog she would soon turn to her advantage. Her gaze rested upon the fog and she watched it carefully and boredly, taking every detail she could into account. Haibuki's hair was pulled behind her head in a ponytail as it often was, jet black with pink high-lights. Her bangs coming down to her eyebrows at the front and past her ears at the side. She wore her black sunglasses as she always did, a trait used to honor her mother, an Aburame who followed the traditions of wearing very conservative clothing and keeping their eyes covered by sunglasses constantly while in public. Although Haibuki was not technically an Aburame, she had control of Kikaichu and held her mother in high regard, honoring her as much as she could with every action, including often by how she dresses. She wore her Kirigakure headband on her forehead, wrapped around her head and tied below her ponytail, proudly displaying her Kirigakurian heritage for all to see, a village she was born and raised in. She wore a black sleeveless jacket with a high collar, buttoned at the top and unbottomed as it got towards the bottom, with no undershirt. A surprisingly revealing fashion which wasn't often worn by her. The jacket had drawstrings coming out the front like you'd see on a hoodie in order to adjust the colllar of the jacket, as well as a pouch on the left breast which she used to carry various personal documents inside. She wore black standard shinobi pants, a uniform often worn by Jounin, with a shuriken pouch strapped to her right leg with bandage underneath it, another unusually common feature of shinobi. Haibuki's shoes were knee high grey pumps, stylish and seemingly uneffective for fighting, but she was light on her feet and often wore shoes of this fashion so it made no difference for her. She had several piercings in her face, one on her nose, 3 on her bottom lips covering the left, right, and center, and a piercing on the far of her left eyebrow. She also wore black polish on her fingernails, surprising choices of fashion for somebody of relatively high rank, though she was only 20 years old and still had a lot of learning and maturing to do. "Nothing wrong with standing out when you're not trying to hide," A phrase she often used playfully (Though only while talking to her Kikaichu.) Haibuki's skin was also quite pale as the sun rarely shined in Kirigakure, and so despite all the time she spent outside, tans were a thing of rarity if not on a mission to somewhere else. Not something she minded, however, as the sun was of an annoyance to her. Her examination of the fog rolling over the ocean continued for some time before she finally took the modified Tiger handseal, her fingers curled as she normally would with her right arm bent in front of her face at an exact horizontal angle, her left hand sticking up directly with the other half of the hand seal. She sat up straight, showing no slouch in the posture of her back in this stance, but she still kicked her legs playfully, taking comfort in the shield of fog around her. She had a game plan for how she would learn to manipulate her chakra into the water element and maintain a foggy mist which blocks nearly every vision in this world. First, she would attempt to use the large ocean around her for a source of water to make it easier for herself, drawing upon the power of the rolling waves and thunderous ocean, borrowing it's power and manipulating it to cover her surroundings in fog. Training wheels of sorts, for after she raised the water before her with her chakra to form fog, she would practice expelling the water from inside her, using her own body as the source to cover a small surrounding area. Finally, she would take the final step to perfecting this jutsu, and do the entire process drawing upon no identifiable water source, something which she knew from examination to be possible, though a relatively difficult task for somebody without a water chakra affinity, and something she aimed to learn before she went home today. Haibuki drew breath from in and out of her lungs, closing her eyes and concentrating carefully upon the water - Listening, feelings, pondering, mimicing. She continued to breath heavily for several minutes, concentrating on the water carefully before opening her eyes and watching it before her. She let her chakra flow throughout her body, manifesting it carefully and selectively, still maintaining the posture of her modified Tiger seal for this jutsu. She started manipulating the chakra within her feet and walked forward onto the water, a technique which was commonplace for Shinobi. Haibuki proceeded to step forward several paces, maintaining her seal and breathing carefully, feeling the waves splashing against her ankles as she stepped forward, finally stopping in her place and watching the water. In this moment of zen she found what she was looking for as the water around her slowly started to struggle with the flow of her chakra, manifesting itself into a light fog which blew off the water below her, barely coming up to her knees as it rose. Haibuki maintained her concentration, pouring her chakra into the water further and further, it slowly rising higher and higher, finally passing her waist, and then her stomach, and then her chest. The mist rose past her head and continued, maintaining a blissful fog throughout the area around her, she looked around and couldn't see an inch, but it didn't matter. The flow of fog around her was formed with her chakra and she could feel the surroundings that the fog touched, it simply being an extension of her own body. The next step with this fog was upon her, and so she broke her seal and let her hands rest at her side, attempting to maintain the fog without her seal to more carefully channel the jutsu, something which with her level of chakra control worked as she wanted it to, the fog maintaining, feeling every movement of every wave around her until she decided to break of her chakra control, the fog breakng on her command and going back to it's regularly less blurring fashion, the native and natural fog which allowed her to see close surroundings normally. This would be the foundation for which she would continue her training for the rest of the day, standing near the docks on the water, feeling the flow, moving up the ladder to learn step after step until maintaining this jutsu was incidental to her. "Firm resolve ... Best results." Approved: TUMS